


There's Always a Bigger Fish

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Underwater scene from the Sando Aqua monster's point of view in The Phantom Menace.





	There's Always a Bigger Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a writing exercise with a Star Wars group I was in probably around the time after TPM came out.

It lived in the ocean, a cold dark place. Very little light penetrated the dark recesses of Naboo's ocean and that suited the monster fine. It was easier to hunt in the dark, relying only on sound and smell.

Though it had fed only hours earlier, the hyper metabolism of the creature was burning through the nutrients quickly. Soon it would be time to go hunting if no prey came by. The monster preferred not to expend the energy to hunt but would if there was no choice.

There was a sudden screech of sound, bouncing through the water and causing disturbance among most of the surrounding underwater inhabitants. The Sando Aqua monster sensed the scurrying of various fish that were too small to be of any nutritional value. A high pitched screeching sound got the monster's attention; the sound seemed to be one of pain. Pain meant helplessness. Helplessness meant an easy meal, something not to be passed up.

The creature bestirred himself, nudging his mate in the process with his tail. She had birthed many eggs only a few days prior and the effort had been hard on her. She needed to hunt, he knew, and an easy meal would be perfect for her.

Ahead in the water was flailing and more screeching. The screeching didn't sound like anything the aqua monster had ever heard before but it didn't really matter. It was potential food and that was more important at the moment.

As the two Sandos rounded a huge tower of rock and coral before them they could see in the dim light two large fish struggling in the water. One had it's teeth sunk into the back end of another. It was better than they could have hoped for: one prey severely injured and the other distracted.

The female aqua monster waited for her male counterpart to attack the distracted prey, which he easily did, chomping down savagely and reaching up with his clawed hands to tear it apart. The other fish, now freed from its attacker sped away with surprising speed, confusing the two large water monsters.

The female was undeterred; it was injured, it wouldn't get far. The fish was also heading through a coral tunnel and she knew where it would have to emerge. Her tail beat the water in a strong pulse, propelling her forward through a shortcut where she could head off her injured prey. Her only instinctive worry was that another predator didn't get to it first.

With her sensitive hearing she could hear her mate's satisfied crunching of his own meal. Her body craved food and she was soon to be joining him in the feast.

She waited with predatory patience. The prey must really be injured if it was taking this long to get through the coral tunnel. Her senses were alerted by a soft humming sound and a beam of light bouncing its way quickly toward her. She was confused a moment but readied herself for the kill anyway. Food was food, no matter its packaging.

She opened her mouth near the hole, willing her meal to swim right into her grasp. She could smell its metallic scent, so similar to that of blood. There was a high-pitched cry that signal a colo claw was hot on the tail of her meal. Animalistic rage swelled within her at the mere idea of such a creature chasing her food.

The injured fish shot out of the hole and immediately angled up to dodge. It's angle was too sharp, she would not reach it before it sped away from her. Instinct guided her to ignore the injured fish after all and go for the large, more meaty substance of the colo claw monster not far behind.

Her teeth gnashed down on it, eliciting a surprised cry of pain from the colo claw. It writhed but her jaw snapped closed tightly, crushing it's spine. With one last wriggle of escape, the colo claw died and she began eating.

Neither the male or the female paid any mind to the escaping fish. Obvious it was not as injured as they had assumed. Fed and lethargic, they returned to their den to await the next instinctual urge to hunt.


End file.
